Input protection circuits may regulate parameters (e.g., amplitude and polarity) of a voltage output to a load. For example, a load including electronic circuit components may operate within a range of input voltage values, and an input protection circuit may regulate the input voltage to remain within the range of input voltage values. Additionally, input protection circuits may regulate parameters of a current supplied to the load.